A Forsaken Hero
by Sage of the shadows
Summary: old plaot good story see what happen narutohinata


A Forsaken Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Regular: hello

Thought :_hello_

Kyubi :**hello**

Flashback:**_hello_**

Naruto lay on his couch, staring at the torrent of shadows dancing on his ceiling. It had been a week since the mission to retrieve Uchiha.

It had been a tremendous success, but nothing had changed... He was still the demon child and nothing could change that. Despite all the hate he still felt some things were starting to look up. He now had friends and as bad as the hate was it didn't feel as bad any more. The best news he had heard in a long time came only an hour ago.

Flashback

_**Naruto was still in bed he did not feel like getting up just yet.**_

_**There was a knock on his door. "Coming," Naruto replied as he got out of bed and went to the front door.**_

**_When he opened the door there stood Tsunade,_** **_Jiraiya, and Kakashi._**

_**Naruto: What are you guys doing hear?**_

_**Tsunade: We need to talk to you, it's important.**_

_**Naruto: Ok come in! I'm sorry about the mess.**_

_**The three of them walked in. Tsunade was carrying a polished wooden box in her arms, Jiraiya was carrying something but Naruto could not see it clearly, and Kakashi had a scroll in his right hand.**_

_**Naruto: So what do you guys need to talk to me about?**_

_**Tsunade: Ok where shall I start? Naruto what do you know about you parents?**_

_**Naruto: Nothing why do ask?**_

**_Tsunade: Because it's important that you know the truth about your parents. Naruto your father's name was tenshi_** **_kyo the Yondaime and your mother's name was Kaida shion._** **_A_** **_year before you were born your father married your mother in secret. No one knew except a select few. They both loved you very much._**

_**Naruto: So that's why I'm the Kyuubi container. What were they like?**_

**_Tsunade: Well your mother was an ANBU best of the best no one could lie to her because of her clans blood limit: The Mind's Eye. They could read peoples thoughts on command. Your father as you know was the hokage. Your father's clan were element masters they could mix elements to make special Jutsus. They were also exceptional swordsmen._**

_**Naruto just sat there, taking in every piece of information with tears going down his cheeks.**_

_**Naruto: So someone did love me. I thank you for telling me this.**_

_**Tsunade: That's what we're here to do. Naruto, I'm also sending you away to train for a while with Jiraiya.**_

_**Naruto: W..wh..what for?**_

**_Tsunade: Naruto you need training you need learn how to use your blood limits you also need learn how to better control the Kyuubi's chakra._** **_With Sasuke being kept under close watch and Orochimaru intent on capturing him it would be too dangerous for you to stay here. And as we have seen in the past Akatsuki is also after you, and they're not afraid to bring the fight here. _**

_**The Fifth Hokage saw the dismal expression on Naruto's face. She frowned as she continued on.**_

_**Tsunade: It's just for a couple years.**_

**_Naruto: I_** **_understand... So When do we leave?_**

_**At this point in time Jiraiya decided to speak up.**_

_**Jiraiya: Tomorrow... Oh, and here, take this.**_

_**The Toad Sannin reached behind his back and slowly pulled out a katana. The sheath was pure ivory, the blade glimmered as light refracted of the magnificant steel blade.**_

_**Jiraiya: It was your father's. I'm sure that he would have wanted you to have it.**_

_**Tsunade: These were also his.**_

_**Tsunade placed the box she was holding on the table and openened it. Inside where ten scrolls.**_

_**Naruto: What are these?**_

**_Tsunade: These scolls contain all of his clan's Jutsus and this one._**

_**Her hand disappeared inside pocket. She slowly pulled out another scroll.**_

**_Tsunade: This scroll belonged to your mother. It will tell you how to use the mind's eye._**

_**Kakashi: oh and one more thing! Catch.**_

_**Kakashi tossed Naruto the scroll he hold been holding in his hand. **_

_**Naruto stared awkwardly at his sensei as he caught the dingy scroll.**_

_**Naruto: What's this Kakashi-sensei?**_

**_Kakashi: That will teach you how to perform the_** **_Chidori you might be able to mix it with Rasengan._**

**_Tsunade: Well Naruto we have to be going I will see you tomorrow before you leave ok._**

_**After they left Naruto went back to his room to get packed he only had a weeks worth so it didn't take long.**_

End flashback

Naruto quickly sat upright. Holding his growling stomach he realized that he was extremely hungry, so he decided to get some ramen since it would be a long until he got his next bowl. He arrived at Ichiraku shortly, taking his favorite stool and ordered a extra large bowl of miso ramne.

After he downed a good amount he paid and left, slowly walking through Konoha thinking it would be some time before he saw it again. Although he didn't care about that much because he was going to train get strong come back, become hokage, and protect the village just like his parents did. He would make them proud no matter what.

Taking a look up at the Hokage monument he smiled. He stared at the carving of the Fourth. "Dad... I'll do you proud... I promise you that!"


End file.
